


Sweet Play

by NegativeDiva



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Because no one ships them, But they are so cute together, Candy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: When Nozomu Miki called him for playing a game together, he anticipated the too hyped Miki being loud during any sort of gaming they would do. However all of sudden the younger member of Theater Bell came with a small paper box filled with some candies he got from the third year redhead, that’s when the blue haired one knew this wasn’t going to be his normal gameplay.
Relationships: Miki Nozomu/Atago Rentaro
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Play

“Strawberry.”

“Correct~” The too excited voice cheerfully sounded on his ears. “Renren you are so good at this game~”

Rentaro just sighed. When Nozomu Miki called him for playing a game together, he anticipated the too hyped Miki being loud during any sort of gaming they would do. However all of sudden the younger member of Theater Bell came with a small paper box filled with some candies he got from the third year redhead, that’s when the blue haired one knew this wasn’t going to be his normal gameplay.

A Tasting Game. That’s what he purposed, Rentaro would close his eyes and Miki would put a candy on his mouth for him to taste. It was stupid, but the way the older one was he wouldn’t leave him alone until he agreed on participating on this stupid game. 

At this point, the younger one was already feeling bothered by it and he was almost sure he had a raid to participate in a few minutes, so he had to stop the stupid game somehow.

“Isn’t it already enough?” he asked while opening his eyes to see the green eyes of the boy staring at him so gently.

“Renren has a raid today?” hearing the sigh of the younger one Miki sulked a bit and kept talking “Just one round, I promise this is the last one!”

“Do it quickly…” 

He then closed his eyes, waiting for the next piece of candy to be put on his mouth by the soft hands of the older one, but instead of the hands, the softness came from what Rentaro was almost sure it was Miki’s lips. 

The boy moved a bit away to see the blue one’s face whose eyes slowly opened to stare a blushing but still smiling Miki.

“So?” 

“... I couldn’t get it.” A small silence fell upon the room before Rentaro continue “Maybe I need another one.”

With a big smile on his face, the older one kissed the other boy once again, going from a simple smooch to an actual kiss. Rentaro didn’t expect Miki to advance like this to him. It was kinda obvious that the cheerful boy liked him and maybe it was kinda obvious that Miki was the only person besides his group that Rentaro enjoyed to spend time with, even with so much loudness, but he surely didn’t expect them to go past this silent relationship where they just enjoyed each other’s presence.

But that wasn’t bad either. Maybe it was something for the best… Maybe getting to know more about Nozomu Miki wouldn’t be so troublesome like he thought it would be.

“... Blueberry?”

“Right! As expected from Renren!”

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the most cute and rare pair on Dankira!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
